(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vibration switches located in remote locations and more particularly to a device for resetting a tripped vibration switch.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Large pump jacks are used in pumping oil from deep within the earth. These pump jacks are located at remote locations and operate automatically. It is desirable to place vibration switches upon the upper parts of the pump jacks. Excessive vibration will trip the switch and shut down the well. The switches are placed upon the upper parts of the pump jacks because the upper parts are more sensitive to vibration. The portions adjacent to the base almost never vibrate; it is the other portion, remote from the base that is up in the air, which vibrates.
These pump jacks are normally checked by a single pumper. At the present time if the vibration switch is tripped, it is necessary for the pumper to climb the pump jack to manually reset the vibration switch mounted thereon. Inasmuch as he is working alone at a remote location, this poses a particular danger even though he may be no more than ten or fifteen feet above the ground. Furthermore, these pump jacks are open, exposed to the elements and ladders may often be wet, covered with ice or the like.
Also, vibration switches have general utility for being attached to other machinery in remote locations. In any location not readily convenient to be reset, a problem exists.
Vibration switches are well known. For example, the vibration switches built according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,290 are commercially upon the market. These vibration switches have a sensitivity control as well as a reset button.
To be effective the vibration switch must be set so that it trips off at a certain level of vibration. There is always a temptation upon the people required to reset these to change the sensitivity adjustment, thus avoiding the necessity to reset the switch so often.